kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kezia Trianti
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Kezia Trianti (ケジア・トリアンティー Kejia・Toriantii), previously known as Kezia Mulianingsih (ケジア・マルリアニングシー Kejia Marurianingushii) is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Venator. Originally a high school student from Yogyakarta, a life-changing incident caused her to fuse with the Daemon Naga, giving her the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Venator (仮面ライダーベナトー Kamen Raidā Benatō). She then subsequently joined the Custodes Daemonum organization and used her Rider powers to assist the organization in protecting both the real world and the Spiritus Realm. Character History Early Life Originally from Tangerang but raised in Yogyakarta, Kezia Mulianingsih enrolled into State High School 11 (SMAN 11), where she joined the school's Theater Club with her classmates Didil Nurcahyono, Aldi Haryadi, and Jagad Saputra. The four went on an orientation trip together with the club's new recruits to the foot of Mount Merapi as part of the club's traditional initiation ceremony. However, strange occurrences began to happen during the trip - club supervisors Bejes, Luluk, and Hezki are being unusually unprofessional in guiding the orientation, with the former two giving lengthy break times to the eager would-be actors and actresses and the latter even turning up two hours late into the orientation. The choice of accommodation was also unusual - instead of the usual hotel stays organized by the school, the new Theater Club members are instead placed in rundown shacks that was supposedly owned by Bejes' family. Adding more to the overall weirdness - the supervisors kept 12 crows in 12 cages in a specific shack that the students were told not to come close to. While Didil seemed wary about the entire trip, Kezia doesn't mind about it, as she enjoyed the trip away from the hustle and bustle of the city. However things took turn for the frightening when Didil saw a humanoid snake lurking around the surrounding forest as well as swimming inside the pool of water located in front of the shacks, before Kezia was unexpectedly possessed by an unknown force, who flat out accused Bejes as being "a Daemon." However an equally unknown force attacked Kezia, knocking her out and forcing the force possessing her, later revealed to be the humanoid snake, out of her. While Didil, Aldi, and Jagad were discussing about the strange things that they had just witnessed and experienced, the supervisors took Kezia into their shack underneath the pretense of nursing her back into health, however they knew that the force possessing Kezia had discovered their true identities. The supervisors were actually a trio of crow-themed Daemons, with Bejes being Corvus Apollo, Luluk being Corvus Dhumvati, and Hezki being Corvus Kutkh. The trio had been sacrificing people to the 12 crows that they have, with the crows being the representation of Malphas, Emperor of the Skies, their superior. However the organization Custodes Daemonum had found out about their actions, sending their Daemon agent Naga to put a stop to them. Realizing that the being possessing Kezia was Naga and he was on to them, the three Daemons decided to haste their sacrificial process by having Hezki forcefully wake Kezia up out of her stupor. With the girl still dazed and confused over what's going on, the three supervisors ganged up upon Kezia and assaulted her, stabbing her repeatedly before Hezki delivers the deathblow by slitting her throat. Bejes and Luluk then dumped her body into the pool of water in front of the shacks. By then, Naga, who had earlier filled Didil, Aldi, and Jagad in on what's going on by possessing Aldi, discovered Kezia's lifeless body inside the pool of water. Realizing that Kezia died partly because of his fault, Naga possesses Kezia once again, this time fusing with her completely. This action causes a Daemon Driver to materialize itself on Kezia's body, along with the Naga Daemon Key. Now controlling Kezia's body, Naga used both the Driver and the Key to transform into Kamen Rider Venator, bursting out of the pool just in time as Jagad had finished evacuating the shacks. As Didil and Aldi searched for Kezia, Venator fought against the three Corvus Daemons, determined to stop them from reawakening Malphas. However, due to the fusion process being recent, Venator wasn't strong enough to stop the three Daemons and was knocked out of her transformation. Thankfully Kezia was found by Didil and Aldi shortly afterwards, however the two were shocked to see their friend's sudden change in personality - Kezia's death and Naga's possession of her corpse meant that even though Kezia still has her body, her personality was that of Naga's. Kezia coldly told Didil and Aldi to go ahead without her, knowing that the three supervisors are hunting down their friends as they speak. Didil and Aldi met up with Jagad and the rest of their friends, only for the three Corvus Daemons to suddenly intercept them. Thankfully Venator returned and fought them all off, allowing Didil and his friends to escape. Didil, however, left Venator one last tearful look - he had a crush on Kezia since the first time he met her and Naga's permanent possession of her meant that the Kezia that he had fallen in love with was gone. This time, Venator managed to force the three Corvus Daemons to retreat while at the same time destroying the shacks where the Theater Club members had stayed, before reverting back into Kezia and collapsing due to exhaustion. Kezia's body was later found by Officer Edwin Gunawan and his fellow policemen, and was taken to the Dr. Sardjito Central General Hospital. There Kezia's body was autopsied, but before the police could do anything else, Kezia's body was taken away by Fadli Rangga, Fenny Octavia, and Muhammad Farhan, who were in reality Daemons working for Custodes Daemonum. Underneath the tutelage of Fadli, Fenny, and Farhan, Kezia honed her skills as a Kamen Rider, eventually slowly gaining her old personality back while at the same time unlocking her Junis Soul. However Naga's personality remained the dominant one, but the snake-themed Daemon allowed Kezia's personality to co-exist with his as he believes that if he leaves Kezia's body, she will die permanently. Kezia served as Yogyakarta's resident Custodes Daemonum Rider, until the Watchdog of Yogyakarta reassigned her to Jakarta at the behest of the Watchdog of Jakarta. Moving to Jakarta and Meeting Cynthia and Raka TBA Gaining Access to New Forms - Banaspati Soul TBA Gaining Access to New Forms - Kuntilanak Soul TBA Meeting Arma TBA Gaining Access to New Forms - Genderuwo Soul TBA Meeting Ksatria TBA Meeting Voyager and Zi-O TBA Personality When she was alive, Kezia was a bubbly young girl, with a cheerful, friendly, and mature personality. She always looks out for her friends and deeply cares for them. Kezia also has a witty sense of humor and never fails to make those around her laugh, while her hardworking attitude gained the admiration of her peers. When Naga possessed her after her death, Kezia's personality was overwritten with that of Naga's, being a determined, cold, and ruthless warrior with a strong sense of justice. A silent and introverted person who kept to herself, Kezia only opens up in front of Fadli, Fenny, and Farhan, putting up a frosty facade every time she talked with anyone else. But as her old personality slowly returns to her, a few of her old traits had began to surface. The fact that Kezia frequently hangs around Cynthia and Raka slowly warms her up, accelerating the return of her old personality. She does still retain Naga's sense of justice and determination though. Powers and Abilities TBA Forms All forms used by the Kamen Riders affiliated with Custodes Daemonum are collectively referred to as Soul (ソール Sōru) Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': TBA *'Rider Weight': TBA Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': TBA *'Kicking Power': TBA *'Maximum Jump Height': TBA *'Maximum Running Speed': TBA The Anphans Soul (アンファンズ・ソール Anfanzu・Sōru) is Venator's most basic form, accessed when Kezia inserts the Naga Daemon Key into the Daemon Driver with Naga in sole control. This form gave Venator balanced yet not remarkable stats, relying mostly on hand-to-hand close quarters combat or the occasional usage of the Serpent's Edge (サーペンツ・エッジ Sāpentsu・Ezji) wrist blades. Even though using Anphans Soul would give Venator a decent fighting chance against Daemons, stronger Daemons would overwhelm this form due to its mediocre stats. During battle, should Venator is weakened significantly, she will automatically revert back to Anphans Soul regardless which Soul that she's using at the moment. This form has one Exterminate finisher: * Naja Venom: Venator's Rider Kick, executed as either a basic flying side kick or a roundhouse kick charged with gray venom. Whilst the venom used in this attack isn't potent enough to defeat a Daemon, it's still quite effective in stunning and incapacitating them for a few moments. - Junis= Junis Soul Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': TBA *'Rider Weight': TBA Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': TBA *'Kicking Power': TBA *'Maximum Jump Height': TBA *'Maximum Running Speed': TBA The Junis Soul (ジャニズ・ソール Janizu・Sōru) is Venator's default form, accessed when Kezia inserts the Naga Daemon Key into the Daemon Driver with both her and Naga in control. The personalities of Kezia and Naga worked together in tandem in this form to unlock the Naga Daemon Key's fullest potential, giving it a significant stats boost yet at the same time still retaining its balancedness. Like Anphans Soul, Venator mostly relies on hand-to-hand close quarters combat in this form, with the occasional usage of the Serpent's Edge (サーペンツ・エッジ Sāpentsu・Ezji) wrist blades. The enhanced yet balanced stats of this form meant that Venator favors this form the most in combat. This form has three Exterminate finishers: * Naja Venom: Venator's Rider Kick, executed as either a basic flying side kick or a roundhouse kick charged with orange venom. This venom is potent enough to paralyze and defeat most Daemons, meaning that a precise strike of this Exterminate would end battles fairly quickly. * Naja Fang: Venator's Rider Punch, executed as either a jab or an uppercut. Like Naja Venom, this attack is also enhanced with orange venom, with the same potency as well. * Venomous Aggresion: A unique Rider Slash attack where Venator coats her Serpent's Edge wrist blades with orange venom, before performing a devastatingly high-speed slash. - Banaspati= Banaspati Soul Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': TBA *'Rider Weight': TBA Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': TBA *'Kicking Power': TBA *'Maximum Jump Height': TBA *'Maximum Running Speed': TBA The Banaspati Soul (バナスパティー・ソール Banasupatii・Sōru) is Venator's swordsman form, accessed when Kezia inserts the Banaspati Daemon Key into the Daemon Driver. Empowered by the legendary flames of the Banaspati, Venator's attacking power increases slightly whilst her speed and agility remains untouched. In this form, Fadli takes over from Naga in controlling Venator's actions alongside Kezia. Armed with the Banaspati Saber (バナスパティー・セーバー Banasupatii・Sēbā), Venator excels in both close-range and medium-range combat, with her melee attacks being empowered by burning infernos that would easily burn most opposition. Out of the Souls provided by Fadli, Fenny, and Farhan, this is the soul that Venator prefers the most. This form has one Exterminate finisher: * Banaspati Inferno: A Rider Slash performed using the Banaspati Saber. At full power, the blade of the Saber will ignite on fire, allowing Venator to perform a series of slashes that would reduce most enemies into ash. The flames coating the Banaspati Saber's blade is holy in nature, meaning that anyone with evil intentions will be burnt instantly upon contact. - Kuntilanak= Kuntilanak Soul Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': TBA *'Rider Weight': TBA Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': TBA *'Kicking Power': TBA *'Maximum Jump Height': TBA *'Maximum Running Speed': TBA The Kuntilanak Soul (カンティラナック・ソール Kantiranakku・Sōru) is Venator's spear-woman form, accessed when Kezia inserts the Kuntilanak Daemon Key into the Daemon Driver. Harnessing the power of the wind and storms with the help of Kuntilanak, Venator's agility stats receives a significant boost at the cost of her defense, although her overall attacking power remains untouched. In this form, Fenny takes over from Naga in controlling Venator's actions alongside Kezia. Armed with the Kuntilanak Halberd (カンティラナック・ハルバード Kantiranakku・Harubādo), Venator excels in medium to long-range combat, with her mental powers being enhanced significantly. Other than super speed, Venator can utilize a number of different techniques exclusive to this form that are related to her enhanced mental capabilities, such as self-duplication, telekinesis, and invisibility. However, out of the Souls provided by Fadli, Fenny, and Farhan, this is the soul that Venator prefers the least. Transforming into this Soul also gave Venator Kuntilanak's famous long hair that grew out from the back of her helmet, although this is for aesthetic purposes only and only serves as a minor intimidation tactic. This form has two Exterminate finishers: * Kuntilanak Hurricane: A Rider Thrust performed using the Kuntilanak Halberd. Venator spun the halberd as fast as she could, sending out clouds of dust and debris that would disorient opponents, opening them up for Venator to deliver the killing blow. A variation of this attack saw Venator splitting up into numerous copies of herself and attacking the opponent with her Kuntilanak Halberd from all directions. * Kuntilanak Tornado: Kuntilanak Soul's very own Rider Kick, performed as a jumping roundhouse kick infused with wind energy after Venator had disoriented her opponents with her super speed. - Genderuwo= Genderuwo Soul Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': TBA *'Rider Weight': TBA Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': TBA *'Kicking Power': TBA *'Maximum Jump Height': TBA *'Maximum Running Speed': TBA The Genderuwo Soul (ゲンダーユーウォー・ソール Gendāyūō・Sōru) is Venator's strongman form, accessed when Kezia inserts the Genderuwo Daemon Key into the Daemon Driver. Genderuwo's influence gave Venator full control over the power of the earth, enhancing her defensive capabilities as well as her overall strength at the cost of her agility stats, while overall her attacking powers remained untouched. In this form, Farhan takes over from Naga in controlling Venator's actions alongside Kezia. Armed with the Genderuwo Hammer (ゲンダーユーウォー・ハマー Gendāyūō・Hamā), Venator's specialty in this form is close-ranged combat with a preference for counter-attacks, allowing enemies to attack her dense armor in sheer futility before countering them with bone-crushing blows of her own. The strongest of Venator's standard Souls, her upper body strength is strong enough to single-handedly lift an SUV with her bare hands, while her punches are strong enough to overpower most Daemons. Out of the Souls provided by Fadli, Fenny, and Farhan, this is the soul that Venator prefers to use occasionally. This form has two Exterminate finishers: * Genderuwo Shockwave: A Rider Thrust performed using the Genderuwo Hammer. Venator charges seismic energy into the hammer before performing an upward slam into the opponent's body, sending them flying into the sky. Spinning around to charge more seismic energy, Venator slammed her fully charged Genderuwo Hammer into the plummeting opponent's body, sending them crashing into the ground in a sizable crater. A variation of this attack saw Venator slamming the ground instead with her hammer, sending a shockwave of energy that disables enemies. * Genderuwo Fissure: Genderuwo Soul's very own Rider Punch, Venator charges seismic energy into her fists before performing a devastating jab with either one fist or both fists. }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': TBA *'Rider Weight': TBA Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': TBA *'Kicking Power': TBA *'Maximum Jump Height': TBA *'Maximum Running Speed': TBA The Unite Soul (ユーナイト・ソール Yūnaito・Sōru) is Venator's fusion form, accessed when Kezia inserts the Naga Daemon Key into the Daemon Driver, following it up with the Banaspati Daemon Key, Kuntilanak Daemon Key, and Genderuwo Daemon Key. The resulting form is a combination of all 4 of Venator's standard Souls - Junis Soul's legs, head, and arms with Banaspati Soul's right shoulder armor, Kuntilanak Soul's left shoulder armor and hair, and Genderuwo Soul's torso. In this form, Kezia, Naga, Fadli, Fenny, and Farhan all assumed control of Venator's actions, creating a huge strain for Kezia's physical body due to the overload. This meant that they could only use this form for 5 minutes before Kezia's body burns out completely from the strain, thus leading to her permanent death. However, when used properly within its time limit, this form is a formidable force to be reckoned with, as it harnesses all the advantages that each of Venator's standard Souls gives. Venator can wield the Banaspati Saber, Kuntilanak Halberd, and Genderuwo Hammer all at once in this form, along with free access to Kuntilanak Soul's super speed and mental powers as well as Genderuwo Soul's super strength and durability. The Serpent's Edge wrist blades are also accessible in this form. This form has one Exterminate finisher: * Gate Crasher: Venator struck the enemy with the Genderuwo Hammer, before performing a dual slash with both the Banaspati Saber and Kuntilanak Halberd, with all three attacks enhanced with orange venom. Venator then performs a flying side kick infused with orange venom, defeating the paralyzed enemy. - Thunder Castle= Thunder Castle Soul Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': TBA *'Rider Weight': TBA Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': TBA *'Kicking Power': TBA *'Maximum Jump Height': TBA *'Maximum Running Speed': TBA The Thunder Castle Soul (サンダー・キャッスル・ソール Sandā・Kyassuru・Sōru) is Venator's super form, accessed when Kezia inserts the Thunder Castle Daemon Key into the Daemon Driver after she had installed the Thunder Castle Booster on her right hip. Using the power of one of Custodes Daemonum's most powerful artifact, Venator's stats received boosts, with the significant ones being her defensive power and strength. The Thunder Castle Booster and the Thunder Castle Daemon Key amplifies and converts Kezia's fighting spirit and fury into pure electricity, thus the angrier Venator is in this form, the more powerful she becomes. Tapping the Thunder Castle Booster in this form will enable Venator to enter Thunder Castle Mode (サンダー・キャッスル・モード Sandā・Kyassuru・Mōdo), where her body is enveloped by a purple aura and electricity. In this mode, Venator's strength triples and her electrokinetic abilities is amplified exponentially. The Soul's sheer incredible power is initially difficult to control, sending Kezia into a state of berserker rage every time she uses it. However Kezia learns how to master her super form, enabling her to assume full control of this Soul while at the same time unlocking an even greater power hidden within the Thunder Castle Booster - Kakusei Soul. Thunder Castle Soul arms Venator with the Ascension Caliber (アセンション・キャリバー Asenshon・Kyaribā), a serrated double-bladed sword. The weapon's Single Mode (シングルモード Shinguru Mōdo) suits Thunder Castle Soul the best. This form has two Exterminate finishers: * Naja Thunderstorm: A Rider Slash performed using the Ascension Calibur in its Single Mode. Venator charges the blades of her weapon with electricity and venom, before executing a series of electrifying slashes infused with purple venom that stuns and paralyzes the enemy. * Naja Thunder Bomber: Thunder Castle Soul's very own Rider Punch. Charging venom and electricity into her fists, Venator executes a series of jabs or uppercuts into the opponent that paralyzes them instantly. - Kakusei= Kakusei Soul Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': TBA *'Rider Weight': TBA Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': TBA *'Kicking Power': TBA *'Maximum Jump Height': TBA *'Maximum Running Speed': TBA The Kakusei Soul (キャキューセー・ソール Kyakyūsē・Sōru) is Venator's final form, accessed when Kezia presses down the lever of her Thunder Castle Booster. This causes her undersuit to turn gold and her heavy armor, cape, and longcoat from Thunder Castle Soul to jettison off her body, revealing a sleeker yet regal-looking white armor. Venator's stats were once again boosted by this form change - while her defensive power and strength are sightly boosted, her attacking power and agility stats are significantly enhanced. The stats boosts made Kakusei Soul Venator's most powerful form at her disposal. Tapping the Thunder Castle Booster in this form will enable Venator to enter Kakusei Mode (キャキューセー・モード Kyakyūsē・Mōdo), where her body is enveloped briefly by a golden and white aura. In this mode, Venator moves at hypersonic speed, with everything else coming into a halt around her. This is especially useful when facing off against large hordes of enemies, or to quickly wrap up a one-on-one battle. Similar to a number of Kamen Riders' Final Forms, the usage of Kakusei Soul brought on unexpected side effects towards Kezia, in this case, reviving her human self completely, effectively bringing her back from the dead and eliminating the need of Naga possessing her for her survival. Like Thunder Castle Soul, Kakusei Soul is armed with the Ascension Caliber (アセンション・キャリバー Asenshon・Kyaribā), but this time in it's Dual Mode (デュアル・モード Dyuaru・Mōdo), separating the weapon into a pair of serrated blades. This form has two Exterminate finishers: * Naja Hypersonic: A Rider Slash performed using the Ascension Calibur in its Dual Mode. Venator charges the blades of her weapon with light and white venom, before executing several rapid slashes at the enemy that are faster than the blink of an eye. * Naja Hyper Venom: Kakusei Soul's very own Rider Kick. Venator charges light energy and venom into her legs as a white energy projection of her personal cobra insignia appears between her and the enemy. Jumping up into the air, Venator assumes a flying side kick pose as she flew through the insignia, increasing her speeds into hypersonic levels as she pierced through the enemy's body with her kick. }} }} Equipment Device * Daemon Driver - Venator's transformation device. * Daemon Keys - Venator's transformation trinkets. * Thunder Castle Booster - Venator's transformation device to become Thunder Castle Soul and Kakusei Soul. Weapons * Serpent's Edge - Venator's wrist blades in Anphans, Junis, and Unite Souls. * Banaspati Saber - Venator's sword in Banaspati and Unite Souls. * Kuntilanak Halberd - Venator's halberd in Kuntilanak and Unite Souls. * Genderuwo Hammer - Venator's hammer in Genderuwo and Unite Souls. * Ascension Caliber - Venator's serrated dual-bladed sword in Thunder Castle and Kakusei Souls. Vehicle * Machine Naja - Venator's personal Rider Machine. Relationships Friends * Cynthia Gumulia: * Rakasurya Alfiansyah: * Zena Fadilla: * Edwin Gunawan: * Jonathan Alam: * Leo Setiawan: * Nayla Sekar: Custodes Daemonum * Naga: * Fadli Rangga: * Fenny Octavia: * Muhammad Farhan: * Rachel Odelia: * Natasya Wusly: * Watchdog of Jakarta: Divine Order * Madison Wong: * Gracia Theodora: * Regina Cecillia: * Krishna: * : Others * Tsukuyomi: * Didil Nurcahyono: * Aldi Haryadi: * Jagad Saputra: * Fransisca Valentina: * Erik de Ligt: * Hans Carl de Ligt: * : * : * : * : * : Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kezia Trianti is voiced by M.A.O, who is best known as Luka Millfy in [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Kaizoku_Sentai_Gokaiger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger], Pasco in [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ressha_Sentai_ToQger Ressha Sentai ToQger], Raptor 283 in [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Uchu_Sentai_Kyuranger Uchu Sentai Kyuranger], and Julieta Juris in [https://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_IRON-BLOODED_ORPHANS Mobile Suit Gundam: IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS]. As Kamen Rider Venator, her motion capture actor is Seiji Takaiwa, who is the suit actor for most of the Main Riders in the Heisei Era. Notes TBA Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Venator Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Venator Riders Category:Female Riders